


¡Triangulos!

by MultifandomWorldEnIg



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events, ASOUE, Dunclet, Una Serie de Eventos Desafortunados
Genre: ASOUE Español, Duncan X Violet, Headcanon Dunclet Español, Headcanon Español, Other, Ships Español, Una serie de eventos desafortunados - Freeform, Una serie de eventos desafortunados Dunclet, headcannon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:47:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27991764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultifandomWorldEnIg/pseuds/MultifandomWorldEnIg
Summary: Despues de tanto tiempo, Violet y Duncan se reecuentran, y tienen un momento en el que aprovechan para decirse algunas cosas....
Relationships: Duncan Quagmire Violet Boudelaire, Dunclet - Relationship, Violet Boudelaire and Duncan Quagmire





	¡Triangulos!

**Author's Note:**

> Hola gentee. Este fanfic lo escribí un poco en base a una historia post-canon que me imagine. Si se quieren poner un poco en contexto, los Boudelaire estuvieron viviendo con la Jueza después de volver de la Isla, y los Quagmire estuvieron con Héctor en la casa hasta que durante una misión de VFD les pincharon en globo y a partir de ahí tuvieron que empezar a bajar a tierra mas seguido para hacer mantenimiento. Igual no hago mucho hincapié en eso :)

Después de más de un año sin verlos, los Baudelaire había comenzado a buscar a los trillizos Quagmire, después de haberse mudado con Justicia Strauss. Finalmente, lograron encontrarlos, y ahora habían ido, junto con Héctor a cenar al nuevo hogar de los Baudelaire. Ya habían terminado de comer, y Duncan y Violet fueron a buscar un juego de mesa a su cuarto. Habían tenido un breve momento de soledad antes, que fue algo incómodo, ya que a pesar de estar muy felices de reencontrarse, no sabían qué decir.  
-Tu cara siempre parece como si te acabaras de despertar- le dijo Duncan, algo tartamudeante a Violet, cuando estuvieron frente a frente, aún en el cuarto. Violet puso una sonrisa incómoda y lo miró extrañada- No, osea,si, pero te queda muy linda. Eres muy linda- el trillizo siguió hablando incómodamente. A la chica le causó mucha ternura y rió. -Perdón Soy horrible coqueteando- dijo Duncan mientras se rascaba la nuca.  
-¿Entonces estás coqueteando conmigo?- dijo Violet risueña y feliz.  
-Yo..ehhh. ¡Ahgg! ¡Triángulos!- cada palabra que salía de la boca del chico hacía que la mayor de los Baudelaire se enterneciera, y su reacción a esto era reír.  
-¿Triángulos?- dijo aún entre risas. Duncan estaba rojo de la vergüenza.  
-Perdón, en serio- dijo avergonzado. Violet dejó de sonreír y miró fijamente a sus labios- ¿Podemos hacer qué esta conversación nunca pasó? Es qu…- Duncan no terminó la oración, porque Violet se había abalanzado a sus labios. Se besaron por un corto tiempo y se separaron. Ambos reían de los nervios, y se volvieron a besar.  
-¡Yuck! ¡Se suponía que iban a traer los juegos!- Sunny entró al cuarto e interrumpió a su hermana y a Duncan. Ellos rieron, se miraron, y miraron a Sunny, quien los miraba como apurándolos. Violet se paró del baúl en el que estaban sentados y le extendió la mano. El chico se la tomó sonriente, agarraron la caja del Monopoly y se dirigieron a donde se encontraban los demás. Jugaron en equipo, sonriendo como cómplices y buscando excusas para acercarse lo más posible. Terminaron el día abrazados, se habían quedado dormidos mientras miraban una película. Los hermanos de ambos no pudieron evitar enternecerse y sacarles una foto. Decidieron mejor dejarlos ahí y cada uno fue a su cuarto.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado! No se olviden de dejar Kudos porfis, me hace muy feliz saber que le gustó <3


End file.
